TK and Kari in Pokeworld
by Sk8er7
Summary: T.K. and Kari find themselves whipped out of Digiworld when they are on the train ride back to their own world. Where to? Pokeworld of course! Watch as they discover the pains of having to live alone, raising pokemon and battling to be Pokemon Masters!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: i'm sorry, i have only seen the english program of Digimon: Digital Monsters. I know only a tiny bit of the names in Japanese, but otherwise I am clueless. I'm sorry for all of you dedicated fans, but this will be all in English. Gomen! Also, I don't know if there are any other names for the pokemon characters in Japanese, but i still have to use English. I really hope that you like this. I am not biased against any of the other characters, it's just that I happen to like T.K. and Kari more.

And if you prefer me to use Japanese to English, please review and tell me so. I can revise it later. I do know the names now.

Summary: T.K. and Kari find themselves whipped out of Digiworld when they are on their train ride back to their own world. Where to? Pokeworld of course! Watch as they discover the pains of having to live alone, raising pokemon and battling to win a prestigious title.

T.K. and Kari:

In

Pokeworld

"Yeah!" Everybody was happy. They could all go home now, back to their own world. They had defeated the last of the evil in Digiworld, and would not return to their world for good.

But they were all somewhat sad. They would all leave their best friends behind. Although all of the kids had become close, they each had Digimon partners whom they had grown attached to. They had been through so much together. The Digimon had even gone to the human world to help them fight an immense evil!

Although it had never really occurred to them, they all knew that eventually they would have to part. It was a sad thing, yet happy that the children would see the families again and live a normal life.

Fighting their urges to follow, the Digimon all ran with the train until they could not catch up. Then they merely stood and waved. Waved good-bye to their best friends.

There were scattered shouts of good-bye from the partners of the Digimon. Mimi was crying, waving frantically to say good-bye to her beloved Palmon. The fashion diva had found something much more important than shopping here. Friends.

Sora and Kari, the other girls, were fighting back their tears as they leaned out of their carts, waving. Sora to Biyomon and Kari to Gatomon.

Probably the smartest one of them all was Izzy. He carried his laptop with him and waved sadly and enthusiastically at his good friend, Tentomon. All that he had truly worried now, before summer camp and their huge adventure, was his grades. He strived for knowledge and thus became a loner. He too learned the value of friendship.

A blue haired boy was blubbering, yet waving with much vigor. He was a smart boy, always thinking ahead. He was the worrywart of the group and didn't mind too much about it. He was dead scared of anything that defied logic, meaning that he was terrified of the Digimon when they had first met. Now he had overcome his fears and he and Gomamon were best friends.

The next boy was waving with a determined smile on his face. Although it was a little difficult to tell, he was well known as the leader. Tai was not a selfish boy, he always cared about others. But being in the Digitalworld had help him see the value of a lifelong friendship, not a petty one that lasts for a few days.

In another cart, two boys sat, both with blonde hair. The younger one, T.K., was crying. He waved like there was no tomorrow and his brother waved too. It was somewhat obvious that they were brothers. T.K. loved his best friend, Patamon, for they had struggled being the youngest until Kari had come onto their team. His brother, Matt, was a determined boy who cared immensely for his brother and friends. His partner was Gabumon. They enjoyed each other very much and would definitely miss each other.

"Good-bye!" shouted the Digimon. The human children responded with an equally loud 'good-bye'.

"I wish that we didn't have to leave," murmured T.K. Matt heard him and put his hand on his younger brother's head.

"Don't be sad, T.K.," Matt said, "we can see mom and dad and have everything go back to normal." He said this with a hint of longing in his voice. In another cart, Kari was thinking along the same lines as T.K.

The train flew higher and higher towards the sun. As they flew closer, it was as though they were going through a vortex. It was a mixture of strange and twisted colours.

"I really wanted Gatomon to come back with us," Kari sniffed. The two older girls could relate to her words.

"What's happening?" Tai yelled. The train ride was getting bumpy. They held onto the sides for dear life, the carts threatening to buck them off at any moment.

"Kari!" shrieked Mimi. Their cart was thrashing so wildly, that Kari was thrown brutally off the side. Her only connection to the train was her slipping fingers holding onto the edge.

"No! Kari!" Tai tried to reach his hand to his sister, but he was too far away. "Kari! Hold on!" Sora and Mimi each had one hand pulling one of Kari's arms. Their other hands were keeping them inside of the cart.

"Matt!" T.K. cried. He was holding onto the cart for dear life when, like Kari, he was thrown off the side. "Matt! I'm slipping!"

"T.K!" Matt, not caring for his own life, took both his hands and grabbed T.K.'s arms. Pulling with all of his might, it was no wonder that he too was thrown off of the cart when it jerked violently. White with shock, he let go of his brother and clung to the cart.

"Matt!" screamed T.K., kicking his legs and grasping for some kind of hold. Tai, in the next cart, leapt into Matt's and leeched onto his friend and pulled. There was another jerk and they were thrown the other way, on top of each other.

"No!" Matt yelled. "No! T.K.! It's my fault! I could have helped him! But I chose to save my sorry self! What kind of brother am I?" He pounded the bottom of his cart with his fist. There were tears streaming down his face at an alarming rate. Matt got up and swung one leg over the side.

"No, Matt!" Tai grabbed Matt from behind, preventing him from jumping off. "No! It's not worth it!" Matt punched Tai in the face.

"What about T.K!" he shouted. "I let T.K. fall in there! We don't even know if it leads to our world of the Digiworld!"

"If you jump, you may end up somewhere else than T.K! We've already moved alot since he fell! T.K. is a big boy, he can take care for himself!" This was not entirely true, but mostly. Tai came up again and tried to pull Matt back.

"Kari!" screamed Sora. Her and Mimi's hands were grasping onto nothing, where Kari had been previously. They could still hear Kari's voice: "Tai!"

Tai stood their shocked. He let his arms fall limp and his hands went into fists. He let go of Matt and was about to jump over the side when he was suddenly restrained by Izzy. Though the boy was smaller, he had a pretty good grip. Matt was being held back by Joe.

"Let go!" screamed Tai and Matt, kicking and screaming all the way.

"No!" Joe retaliated. "If you don't end up at the same place as T.K. or Kari, then what use would that be? You wouldn't help them, only make things worse!"

"But we have to try!" Matt insisted.

"Think about this," said Izzy, "if the Digiworld is parallel to our world, imagine how many other realitys there are identical to our world. Even though Digiworld is based on computer data and information, it's still a world. There could be millions of other places. Fall down at the wrong time and place and you could end up there forever! We're lucky, we got this train. If it wasn't for Jedai, we wouldn't be going home! Do you really want to mess up your chance to go back and see your family?"

"Kari is my family and she's down there!" cried Tai. "I wasn't there for her! I should have saved her! It's my fault! MY FAULT!" His tough exterior was beaten and water leaked through his eyes. "All my fault..."

"Listen you guys!" It was surprising that Mimi spoke. "Once we go back, we can figure out a way to get them back. Time might pass the same as Digiworld, so there will almost be like no time has passed here. There is a possibility that they can get back on their own."

Tai and Matt knew that they were both beat. With twin cries of their lost siblings, they gave in to their friends and crumbled to their feet.

"KARI!"

"T.K.!"

* * *

a/n: oh dear, now i feel sorry for Matt and Tai. (Yamato and Tai) Remember, if you want me to change the names to Japanese, please review and tell me. I promise the next chaper will involve T.K. and Kari. (Takeru and Hikari)

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Sumary: T.K. and Kari find themselves whipped out of Digiworld when they are on the train ride back to their world. Where to? Pokeworld of course! Watch as they discover the pains of having to live alone, raising pokemon and battling to be Pokemon Masters!

T.K. and Kari

In

Pokeworld

"Professor, will they be all right?" asked the worried tone of a woman. She had long brown hair which was tied back in a low ponytail. She didn't seem like a mother, she looked too young.

"They shout be, Delia, but I cannot assume," replied the older man. "I'm no doctor. But I'm amazed; you just found them in your garden?" The woman nodded.

"Yes. Mimie found them sprawled amongs the vegetables. The girl was by the tomatoes and the boy was by the onions. I tried to wake them, but they seem to be unconscious." The woman with the assumed name of Delia had a worried look on her face.

"We've done all that we can to help them," the proffessor told her. "There were only minor scratches which we tended to and we removed all unnecessary clothing and have put them in the best comfort we could provide. We will just have to wait until they wake up."

"All right, professor." The two adults began to talk some more,changing the subject. Of course, they were still worried about the children, but they may as well lighten the mood.

It was around half an hour later, that T.K. began to stir. It was only light movement, a quick twitch of the hand or something similar. Before long, he opened his eyes.

"Matt?" T.K. murmured groggily. His single word attracted the attention of both adults. They immediately came over to him.

"Are you all right?" asked the woman. T.K. looked at her with a shocked expression. Who was she? Did he know her? Where was Matt? Where was here?

"Where's Matt?" asked T.K. The older man and the lady shared confused looks. Who was Matt?

"Who is Matt?" asked Professor Oak.

"Well, he's my brother," replied T.K. "He's got blonde hair, kinda spiky and he has a green shirt. He wears gloves and is really cool!" His last bit of information did no use, but since they had no clue as to who Matt was, neither did the rest of it.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that your brother is here," the woman told him, a sincerely worried expression on her face.

"He's not?" asked T.K. in a disbelieving tone. "But, he said that he'd always be there!" His face scrunched up and it looked as though he was going to cry.

"Your brother may not be here, but you have a female companion with you," stated the professor. He gestured to the bed next to T.K.'s and the young boy was surprised to find Kari!

"Kari!" exclaimed T.K. in relief. He went to shake his friend up. "Come on Kari, wake up! We have to find Matt!" The young brunette closed her eyes tightly before opening them.

"T.K.?" she asked uncertainly. Her eyes regaining focus, she sat up and looked around wildly. "Where am I? Where's Tai?" The two adults stared with worried interest.

"I don't know!" cried T.K., "I can't find Matt either!" The two children had shocked looks on their faces.

"But where are we?" asked Kari. She jumped as he realized that there were two other people in the room. "Who are you?" The woman smiled kindly at her.

"My name is Delia Ketchum and this is Professor Oak," she introduced warmly. Her voice seemed to calm the two Digidestined down. Delia's voice was kind and soothing.

"I found you in my garden," continued Delia, "you were unconscious. So I brought you to Professor Oak's lab. And you only just woke up." T.K. and Kari still didn't seem satisfied.

"Are we in the normal world or the Digital one?" asked T.K. without thinking. The older two looked puzzled.

"I've never heard of a Digital world, but I think that I can guarantee that we're in the normal one," Professor Oak told them. Kari sighed with relief. And then she realized.

"Oh no, T.K.!" Kari whispered to her friend. "If we got back, then do you think that the others are stuck in Digiworld?" T.K. looked horrified.

"We have to find them!" T.K. confirmed silently to his companion. "It's not fair that we got back and they didn't. We have to go back!" At the end of their brief conversation, the older man cleared his throat.

"I don't suppose that you two have any pokemon?" asked the professor.

"Digimon?" asked Kari. "Are there digimon here?" She looked amazed and somewhat happy. It was unfortunate that their elders had no idea of what they were talking about.

"Digimon?" repeated Professor Oak. "I don't know what those are, but I'm talking about pokemon." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ball that was half red and half white. Holding it out, a red beam of light shot out from the center and from the light created the form of a strange creature.

"What kind of digimon is that?" asked T.K. in amazement. He had never seen anything like it!

"This is not a digimon," the professor replied, "this is a pokemon." The 'pokemon' was orange in colour and like like an odd lizard. It stood on two legs and it's tail had a - fire at the end of it?

"This particular pokemon is called a Charmander," he went on. "Charmander is a fire type. Meaning that she is good against grass based pokemon and then she is not as good with water pokemon." T.K. and Kari nodded slowly.

"What city are we in?" T.K. suddenly asked.

"We aren't in a city," Delia smiled, "we're in Pallet Town!" T.K. and Kari's jaws dropped. Pallet? What was Pallet? Just from that bit of information, they could tell that they were not back home.

"How did we get here?" asked Kari wearily. This was not their hometown. This was not Digiworld. This was not a place that they knew.

"Actually, we were wondering the same thing," Professor Oak answered. "Might you tell us a bit about yourselves?" T.K. and Kari shared a look. Could they trust these people? They didn't want to say everything. Professor Oak and Delia might think that they were crazy!

"W-we don't know," T.K. answered uncertainly. "I remember that we were going really fast and we were in something. But then we got jerked off and now we're here." Although the explanation did not make sense, that was what it all truly was. In a nutshell.

"Could you tell us about pokemon?" asked Kari, somewhat eager. The two of them had to learn everything about this 'Pallet Town'. Including the odd creatures that resided there.

"Well all right," the professor slouched a bit, becoming more comfortable. "I'll try to make it brief..."

It turned out that the explanation could not be brief. He explained what pokemon did and were used for. He explained the gym badges and the Indigo League as well as the Elite Four. He told them of Pokedex's and other things related to pokemon. There were special attacks for each individual species of pokemon and some could even 'evolve' ("Hey, that sounds like Digivolving!" exclaimed T.K. in a whisper to Kari.) into new forms. But the evolution was permanent with no reversals.

"And that's the world of pokemon," the professor concluded. "Legally, at the age of ten, children can start their own journey to become pokemon trainers. How old are you two?" They thought for a moment.

"I'm nine and three quarters," T.K. said.

"I'm ten years old," Kari announced. T.K. turned to his friend.

"Hey, I didn't know that you were older than me!" he exclaimed. Kari merely shrugged. Professor Oak clapped his hands together.

"If you both wish, you can both qualify to become pokemon trainers! All you need is equipment and a pokemon!" The two children nodded eagerly. Although they wanted to concentrate on getting to their family and friends, they might as well learn the ways of the people here.

"What pokemon do we start with?" asked Kari eagerly. T.K. nodded beside her.

"Normally, trainers start with either a Charmander, a Squirtle or a Bulbasaur," he explained. (And ignored their puzzled expressions.) "But right now all of the new trainers are gone, and even the spare one that I had is gone. It's actually a stroke of luck that you came at this time. I've been sent different varieties of pokemon, all untrained fresh from the wild. Did you - er - know what kind of characteristics you wanted with your pokemon?" The children thought of their digimon partners.

"Do you have anything yellow?" asked T.K. "Maybe something around this big (He held up his hands to show how big) and friendly?" The professor nodded and turned to Kari.

"Do you have anything like a cat?" she asked. Her thoughts were focused on Gatomon. Although Gatomon had seemed evil at first, she proved to be one of the good digimon. "Maybe white, around this big?" She too gestured with her hands. Delia suddenly chuckled.

"What lovely ideas!" she told them. "There are pokemon with those characteristics. Professor Oak?" Delia looked at Professor Oak.

"I do have two wild pokemon that match your characteristics pretty well," he told them. "But you will have to train them and earn their trust. Or gain their respect. Your pokemon may ignore you." T.K. and Kari slid off of their beds and followed the professor to get their new pokemon.

They entered an average sized room which contained pokeballs on all of its shelves. It seemed rather new, though they could not be certain.

Moving to a certain section, he pulled off two pokeballs from two different rows, checking the tags to make sure that they were the right ones. He nodded to himself and handed them to the children.

"Kari, your pokeball contains a Meowth, a feline pokemon. And T.K., yours contains a pikachu, an electric rodent pokemon. Why don't you let them out?" Uncertainly, the two children pointed their pokeballs towards the counter where the red beam shot out. From where the light had been was not a rather odd looking cat and a huge mouse which was YELLOW.

"Hi Pikachu!"

"Hi Meowth!"

As the kids moved in to properly greet their new companions, they were greeted by electricity and claws. Professor Oak smiled at them.

"Now just to get your supplies! I wish you the best of luck as pokemon trainers!"

* * *

a/n: its finally done. i'm going to do as much as i can before i get writer's block... i hope people review. i feel bad if people don't review. Even though i have serious writer's block for my other stories, the reviews keep me going.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

hello, this is Sk8er7 with my first crossover EVER, plus my first digimon or pokemon story. also, this is basically a filler, but i want to know any suggestions for pokemon in your reviews. i can't guarantee all suggestions, but i will try. thank you for reading my story.

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

"**pokemon talk"**

Summary: T.K. and Kari find themselves whipped out of Digiworld when they are on the train ride back to their world. Where to? Pokeworld of course! Watch as they discover the pains of having to live alone, raising pokemon and battling to be Pokemon Masters!

T.K. and Kari

In

Pokeworld

After their 'somewhat' rocky beginning, Kari and T.K. had everything they needed. (Courtesy of Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum.) However, by the time they had gotten their supplies and triple checked everything, it was already nightfall. Delia insisted that they stay the night at her home.

"It's too late for anyone to start a pokemon journey!" she argued. "Before you go, you need a proper night's sleep. And a shower!" The children blushed at this. They had not realized how dirty and smelly they had been until now. The professor's beds must not be clean anymore.

"I agree with Delia," Professor Oak said. "It's much better to start off bright and early, with no chance of pokemon or thieves jumping up on you. After a full breakfast tomorrow, come back to my lab."

The two Digidestined gave in to the adults. They were being so kind as complete strangers. T.K. and Kari did not want to be a burden.

"Thank-you very much," T.K. and Kari bowed to show their gratitude. Delia only smiled, commenting on how cute they both were.

Delia gave T.K. and Kari a quick tour of her home, before showing them the washroom. The two kids rock-paper-scissored to see who would go first. T.K. won.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," Kari thanked again. Delia smiled, barely containing her urge to go and hug the filthy girl. She was absolutely adorable!

"It's not a problem at all!" the woman exclaimed.Kari visibly brightened at this.

"Would you like me to help at all?" Kari asked. "I can follow instructions very well, but I can't really cook... I could help you clean the house if you like." She was so eager to help, that Delia couldn't help but assign her the duty of sweeping the kitchen.

"Dinner will beready in about half an hour," Delia said. "Maybe you should go and check up on your friend, T.K. I've laid out some clothes for him, so he can change into that." The young girl put away the cleaning utensils before heading to the bathroom.

"T.K.?" She knocked on the door gently. There was no sound of rushing water. Kari was slightly surprised when the door opened to reveal her friend.

He was wearing a black t-shirt, covered with a short sleeved jacket. He wore a pair of light blue jeans which actually fit quite nicely. He was not wearing his beloved green hat due to the fact that it was dirty and his hair was wet.

"Hey Kari," T.K. greeted. "You can go in now. The nice lady left another towel and a set of clothes for you." Kari nodded and entered, closing the door and locking it.

T.K. headed to the kitchen upon impulse. There he smelt the wonderful aroma of cooking food.

"Hello," T.K. greeted shyly. Delia turned around from her stir fry and smiled at the blonde child. He looked just as adorable as his companion! And her son's clothes didn't look half bad on him.

"Hi!" she greeted merrily. "Dinner will be ready soon. I hope you like stir fry!" T.K. just nodded.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," he said. Delia was so happy! She knew the two most adorable children ever! (Excluding her own son.)

"Of course!" she replied happily. "Just make yourselves comfortable; you'll be leaving tomorrow morning!" She looked somewhat sad and then thoughtful. "Maybe you could let your Pikachu out to get to know it better." With that, Delia turned back to her cooking.

The digidestined reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out what looked like a miniature pokeball. He pressed the white button in the middle and it enlarged. He pointed it at the ground.

"Come on out, Pikachu!" A straight red beam of light protruded from the white button. It materialized into the form of a very large yellow mouse, with a lightning bolt shaped tail. It had red pouches on its cheeks where it's electricity would shoot out from.

"Pika?" the yellow rodent looked at its surroundings. And then he saw T.K. "Pikachu!" **"I know you!"**

T.K. slowly extended his hand at his pokemon.

"Hi there," he said calmly. "My name's T.K. I'm going to be your trainer now. I hope that it's okay."Pikachu sniffed at T.K. before giving it a friendly lick.

"Pika! Pi Pika Pi Pikachu!" **"My name is Pikachu! And as long as you treat me well, I'll cooperate with you."** T.K. let out the breath that he had been holding. His face split into a smile as he picked up his new partner.

"How are you, buddy?" he asked enthusiastically. Pikachu nuzzled T.K.'s hand. "I can't train you right now because it's too late, but I'll train you tomorrow, how's that?" The pokemon nodded excitedly.

T.K. continued talking to Pikachu, his new found friend. Their conversation ended when they saw Kari walk out of the shower. She couldn't wear her own clothes because they were much too dirty, so Delia had found her a nice white sundress. She wore a white sweater on top because it was cooler at night.

"Hello," she greeted Delia.

The older woman smiled and said, "Hello! Dinner's almost ready, and you can let out your pokemon if you'd like." With that, she went back to her cooking.

Kari went to the counter to retrieve her own pokemon. Fumbling slightly, she aimed the ball towards the ground, allowing a red light to shoot out and materialise into a cat-like pokemon.

Slowly approaching the feline, Kari cautiously extended her hand. "Hi. My name's Kari. Do you want to be friends?" The cat sniffed at Kari's hand before giving it a prompt lick. Kari giggled and scooted closer to her pokemon. "You're my pokemon now; is that okay?"

"Meow Meowth!" **"It's fine with me! Just get me some good tasting tuna sometimes!" **Kari smiled although she could barely understand the words.

"Hey Kari!" T.K. walked over to them with his Pikachu. He sat down, alerting Pikachu and Meowth to their animal instincts. Their backs rose and they bared their teeth, hairs standing on end.

"Meowth!" a startled Kari scolded. "Pikachu is our friend!" Meowth dropped down, but not without eyeing the yellow pokemon suspiciously.

"Meow Meow, Meowth Meow?" **"She has caught you or received you like me?" **Meowth asked to Pikachu.

"Pi Pika Pi Pi Pikachu! Pika pika," **"She isn't my trainer, the boy in the funny clothes is,"** Pikachu replied. Deciding that the other was not entirely bad, they came together, striking an interesting conversation of which the humans could not understand.

"T.K.," Kari suddenly spoke, "do you have any idea where we are?" T.K. was at a loss.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I don't know that many places, but I've never heard of Pallet Town or pokemon. But I know I miss Matt." T.K. wore a sad expression on his normally cute round face. Kari was sad as well.

"I miss Tai," she said. "And Mama, and Dad and all of the others." Kari smiled brightly. "And we have new friends too! Pikachu and Meowth!" At the mention of their names, said pokemon came up to their owners. They looked at their friends in confusion.

"Dinner's ready!" Delia brought the dishes onto the dining table. The children walked to the table with their pokemon in their arms.

"Can our pokemon eat too?" asked T.K. Delia thought for a moment before hurrying away into one of her cupboards. She pulled out a large bag labelled, "Poke Chow! For all species of pokemon".

"My son's friend, Brock, made these treats. I've heard that he is a very accomplished chef." She set it down before opening the heavy bag of food. Delia pulled down two dishes and filled them up with the kibble-like food. She gave each dish to the pokemon. They sniffed at the food wearily, but soon Meowth took a bit and was immediately satisfied. Pikachu joined in and they ate their wonderful dinner.

"What are we having for dinner?" asked Kari. They had reached the table to find delicious selections provided by Delia. Kari had a good idea of what they were, but she wasn't so sure.

"Well, I originally thought of making stir fry and a few side dishes, but instead I decided to cook some ramen! Also, for dessert we have rice balls. I compared my recipe with Brock's and have created some wonderful tasting rice balls!"She smiled and gestured to the the plate piled high with delicious looking sticky rice balls.

After saying their prayers**(1)**, T.K. and Kari quickly dug into their ramen. Their mouths had watered just by looking at it, and now they were near heaven just by tasting it. Delia just watched them, not even touching her share of food.When they had eaten their bowls clean, they gestured to move up to put them into the sink, but Delia stopped them saying that she would take them later.

"I hope you don't mind, but I laid down two mats in my son's room. There is a bed if one of you wants it, but I wasn't sure. You two can take these rice balls with you and watch some pokemon battles. Lord only knows how many tapes my son has!" She smiled warmly before picking up the plates and carefully balancing them while carrying them to the sink.

Picking up their pokemon, the two children walked into the room in which they would be sleeping in.

The room was pretty plain, but the walls were literally covered all over by pokemon posters. Be it pokemon themselves or the trainers it didn't matter. They saw the bed in the corner as well as the two mags laid down near the middle of the room. On each mat was laid out a pair of pajamas for them to sleep in. Against one wall where the mats were facing was a television set. Beside it was piled many _many _tapes, supposedly pokemon battles.

They both got changed and returned to the room. Closing the door silently behind them as to not disturb the kind lady, Kari took a rice ball and took a bite out of it.

"Mmm!" She looked at the food, amazed. "This is really good! Better than my mom's!" (We all know her mom's an eccentric cooker.) T.K. picked up one and took a small bite. He too was amazed and continued to take small bites, savoring the taste.

"Meow Meowth!" **"Can we have some?"** T.K. and Kari were surprised when Meowth had spoke up. Feeling guilty, they handed a rice ball to Pikachu and Meowth. As stuffed as the pokemon were, they ate it with vigor. They were both satisfied and curled around the blankets which covered the mats.

"Kari, which one do you want to watch first?" asked T.K., sorting through the massive heap of tapes. Kari shrugged, allowing T.K. to pick one of the top tapes. They inserted it into the VCR and rewound it to the beginning.

The two children stayed up that night, watching as many tapes as they could fascinated by the world of pokemon. The plate of rice balls soon empty, the Digidestined fell alseep, feeling very content.

* * *

kind of a filler, but i will get to some interesting things later. please help me with which pokemon. only johto and kanto pokemon, the other stuff is too complicated... and i only have the games and seen the episodes for those...

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for the long, long, _really_ long lack of update! thanks to wildcat here, i remembered that i had to update. i have such a bad memory and short attention span... i'll try to put as many of your pokemon here as i can, so don't be afraid to recommend something! i'll put a poll sometime...

"talking"

'_thoughts_'

"**pokemon talk**"

"pokedex speech"

T.K. and Kari

In

Pokeworld

Early the next day, at dawn to be nearly exact, T.K. and Kari were gently prodded awake by Delia. They groaned and rubbed their eyes, grouchy that they had to be woken up so early in the morning.

"Come on you two!" she said, "don't you want to get started on being Pokemon Trainers?" As soon as they heard that, the two children perked up and scrambled to find their clean clothes and get dressed. How could they forget that?

"Breakfast is on the table!" she called to the hurrying kids. Smiling, Delia could not help but feel as if she had her own son back again. Except in two forms, one in which was a girl.

The two Digidestined ate their tasty breakfast, toast, eggs and bacon, before they were ushered to Professor Oak's lab. He stood outside, clad in his usual white lab coat.

"Good morning!" he greeted heartily. The older man was slightly surprised to see such young children attentive this early in the morning. A nice difference from a certain black-haired boy he knew.

"Good morning Professor Oak!" the two chorused. They both had their pokeballs secured to a belt around their waists. They triple checked to make sure that it was sturdy and stable.

"Are you two ready?" the pokemon professor asked. The answer was unanimous. "You have all of your necessities that I've given you?" T.K. and Kari both nodded. "Good. I have one final parting gift for the two of you." Reaching into both of his pockets, he withdrew an odd looking red device. It was folded and had an odd antennae thing perched at the top.

"This is a pokedex," Professor Oak told them, sensing their soon to be questioning. "This records all of the pokemon you see and will give a short, but hopefully accurate description about it. It will also record data on all of the pokemon you have captured."

Kari and T.K. accepted the electronics with extreme thanks. They handled it gently, before pocketing them.

"I thought that I would get you a little something too," Delia announced. She held up two pairs of fingerless gloves. "These should keep your hands warm, but at the same time give your hands good grip. My son also has a pair," she added.

"Thank you for everthing," Kari said, taking the gloves given to her. "We can't tell you how much this means to us."

"Yes, Thanks so much!" added T.K. "Don't worry; we'll become the greatest Pokemon Trainers ever!" The blonde punched his fist up in his excitement. The adults chuckled.

"There is another title," began the professor. "It is of Pokemon Master. A trainer who has defeated all of the gym leaders and finally the Elite Four." T.K. and Kari nodded, having already been told this last night.

"Although we can't repay you, we give you our thanks," Kari told them politely. It took most of Delia's will power not to squeal and hug the adorable child. "When we come back, we'll be amazing pokemon trainers! Maybe even Pokemon Masters!" Delia hugged each child one final time before they set off, eager to begin their journey.

"Do you think that they'll be all right, Professor?" Delia asked, smiling.

"I think that they'll be just fine."

* * *

"Aren't you excited, Kari?" asked T.K. The young blonde could almost feel the rush of excitement and began to walk a bit faster. 

She too quickened her pace to keep up with her friend. "Of course, T.K., but don't you think we should let Meowth and Pikachu out first?" A startled look crossed his face before he took out his pokeball and aimed it at the ground.

"Come out, you two!" Two beams of light later and a yellow electric rodent and a white normal type cat came out. They scurried over to their respective owners before climbing their shoulders.

T.K. grinned at his pal, before realizing something. "Kari, do you know any attacks of Meowth?" The eighth child shook her head.

"Maybe the pokedex could help us." They reached into their pockets and pulled out their devices. They opened it and were greeted by a mechanical sounding voice.

"Welcome to your pokedex. Please insert your name at this time." Both children keyed in their names before the voice thanked them.

After that moment, the two began to toy around, until T.K. found an area with all the pokemon. He found Pikachu first and he later found Meowth. He chose his pokemon and there were different parts to that section. Luckily, he found the section with attacks.

"Attack 1: Tackle. A tackle attack directed to the opponent." There were other attacks, but defensive and offensive. For a whole hour, both Kari and T.K. simply drank in the information for future references.

"Hey Kari," T.K. broke their studying silence. "Do you want to check the forest out?" The young boy was referring to looking for pokemon. The pokedex had explained that wild pokemon tended to appear in grassy areas. A forest was very grassy.

She nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Are you guys up with that?" Meowth and Pikachu nodded their approval and the four set off into the forest.

* * *

"Ugh, so T.K., do you see any - _puff_ - pokemon yet?" There were steep hills and dips which were a pain to get through. There were also bushes and low tree branches to watch out for. It reminded the children of a less intense jungle. 

"Not - _huff_ - yet, Kari." Their pokemon had the luxury to return to their pokeballs when the going got tough, so the two children only had each other for company at the moment.

" - Ossom!" Cute voices rang out. Kari and T.K. stopped, listening to the voices. They appeared to be quite happy. Moving closer, they hid behind some bushes and watched as the pokemon danced.

The two Digidestined quietly pulled out their pokedexes and aimed them at the dancing plant types. "Bellossom: Plant type. They love to dance and prefer doing so over violence. One of the evolved forms of Gloom." They put the red colored devices away.

There were three Bellossoms in all, and they were all dancing elegantly gracefully and in perfect sync. Almost as if they'd practiced for hours on end. It was a wonderful sight to watch, and other small pokemon such as Rattata, were watching from other bushes or trees.

"Beeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllll!" The high pitched yell was the only warning received before another Bellossom (though it was smaller than the other three) tumbled from through the trees, landing unceremoniously into the currently dancing ones. They all fell into an undignified heap; the shockwave causing all of the wild pokemon to scatter immediately.

The pokemon only took a few seconds to get back up and the three original dancers immediately turned on the younger and less skilled of them.

"Bell! Bellossom bell bell bellossum bell! Bellossum bellbell!" "**You aren't skilled enough to dance with us yet! You must keep practicing or you'll never be good!**" The anger and spite within the words of the elder Bellossom sent the younger into tears. The two original Digidestined could not stand for this; especially Kari.

"HEY!" Kari shouted out angrily, standing up quickly from their hiding place behind the bushes. "It's not her fault! I bet that she was trying really hard! You guys shouldn't be so mean to her!" The pokemon froze and stared at themselves before looking back at Kari. Suddenly the three broke into smiles and began dancing again, but quickly leaving the area through their dance. The fourth misfit pokemon stared at the humans with wide eyes, before clumsily getting up and running off.

T.K stood up and put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You did the right thing, Kari." The child of light merely sighed, and they resumed their journey to Pewter city. The two children walked for a few more hours in each other's company before resting up for camp. Little did they know that they were being followed all the while...

* * *

Is it ok? bleh...i'm losing ideas for this story, which is a shame because i love pokemon and digimon so much. (I'm rewatching frontier of digimon in this time frame xP)

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!!!


End file.
